Suna no Wakusei
[[Archivo:Suna_01.png|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por minakata laboratory.]] Suna no Wakusei (砂の惑星 / Planeta de Arena) es una Canción Original Vocaloid y tema del concierto "Hatsune Miku Magical Mirai 2017". Fue publicada un 21 de julio de 2017, actualmente supera el millón de visitas en Nicovideo y los 3 millones en YouTube. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música, Letra y Arreglos: Hachi Vídeo e Ilustración: minakata laboratory *Nicovideo *firestorage (Instrumental) *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Hatsune Miku「Magical Mirai 2017」OFFICIAL ALBUM Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por Yuuto JR. *Traducción al español por Team Y&B 2.0 Kanji= 何もない砂場飛び交う雷鳴 しょうもない音で掠れた生命 今後千年草も生えない　砂の惑星さ こんな具合でまだ磨り減る運命 どこへも行けなくて墜落衛星 立ち入り禁止の札で満ちた　砂の惑星さ のらりくらり歩き回り　たどり着いた祈り 君が今も生きてるなら　応えてくれ僕に イェイ今日の日はサンゴーズダウン つまり元どおりまでバイバイバイ 思いついたら歩いていけ 心残り残さないように イェイ空を切るサンダーストーム 鳴動響かせてはバイバイバイ もう少しだけ友達でいようぜ今回は そういや今日は僕らのハッピーバースデイ 思い思いの飾り付けしようぜ 甘ったるいだけのケーキ囲んで 歌を歌おうぜ 有象無象の墓の前で敬礼 そうメルトショックにて生まれた生命 この井戸が枯れる前に早く ここを出て行こうぜ ねえねえねえあなたと私でランデブー？ すでに廃れた砂漠で何思う 今だパッパパッと飛び出せマイヒーロー どうか迷える我らを救いたまえ ぶっ飛んで行こうぜもっと エイエイオーでよーいどんと あのダンスホール　モザイクの奥 太古代のオーパーツ 光線銃でバンババンバン 少年少女謳う希望論 驚天動地そんで古今未曾有の思い出は電子音 戸惑い憂い怒り狂い　たどり着いた祈り 君の心死なずいるなら　応答せよ早急に イェイきっとまだボーイズドントクライ つまり仲直りまでバイバイバイ 思い出したら教えてくれ あの混沌の夢みたいな歌 イェイ宙を舞うレイザービーム 遠方指し示せばバイバイバイ 天空の城まで僕らを導いてくれ 歌って踊ろうハッピーバースデイ 砂漠に林檎の木を植えよう でんぐり返りそんじゃバイバイ あとは誰かが勝手にどうぞ 歌って踊ろうハッピーバースデイ 砂漠に林檎の木を植えよう でんぐり返りそんじゃバイバイ あとは誰かが勝手にどうぞ イェイ今日の日はサンゴーズダウン つまり元どおりまでバイバイバイ 思いついたら歩いていけ 心残り残さないように イェイ空を切るサンダーストーム 鳴動響かせてはバイバイバイ もう少しだけ友達でいようぜ今回は 風が吹き曝しなお進む砂の惑星さ |-| Romaji= Nani mo nai sunaba tobikau raimei shoumonai oto de kasure ta seimei kongo sen nen kusa mo hae nai suna no wakusei sa Konna guai de mada suriheru unmei doko he mo ike naku te tsuiraku eisei tachiiri kinshi no fuda de michita suna no wakusei sa Norari kurari aruki mawari tadori tsuita inori kimi ga ima mo ikiteru nara kotae te kure boku ni Yei kyou no hi wa san Goes down tsumari moto doori made bye bye bye omoitsui tara aruite ike kokoro no kori nokosa nai you ni Yei kuo kiru sanda sutoumu meidou hibikase te wa bye bye bye mousukoshi dake tomodachi de iyou ze konkai wa Souiya kyou wa bokura no Happy birthday omoi omoi no kazaritsu keshiyou ze amattarui dake no keeki kakon de uta o utaou ze Uzoumu zou no haka no mae de keirei sou merutoshokku nite umare ta seimei kono ido ga kareru mae ni hayaku koko o de te ikou ze Nee nee nee anata to watashi de randebu? sudeni sutare ta sabaku de nani omou ima da pappapatto tobidase My Hero douka mayoeru warera o sukui tamae Button de ikou ze motto ei ei o de you idon to ano dansuhouru Mozaiku no oku futoshi kodai no ou pattsu kousen juu de ban baban ban shounen shoujo utau kibou ron kyouten douchi son de kokon mizou no omoide wa denshi on Tomadoi urei ikari kurui tadoritsui ta inori kimi no kokoro shina zu iru nara outou seyo soukyuu ni Yei kitto mada Boys Don't Cry tsumari naka naori made bye bye bye omoidashi tara oshie te kure ano konton no yume mitai na uta Yei chuu o mau Eraser beam enpou sashi shimeseba bye bye bye tenkuu no shiro made bokura o michibii te kure Utatte odorou Happy birthday sabaku ni ringo no ki o ueyou dengurigaerison ja bye bye bye ato wa dare ka ga katte ni douzo Utatte odorou Happy birthday sabaku ni ringo no ki o ueyou denguri gaerison ja bye bye ato wa dare ka ga katte ni douzo Yei kyou no hi wa san Goes down tsumari moto doori made bye bye bye omoitsui tara arui te ike kokoro nokori nokosa nai you ni Yei kuo kiru sandaa sutoumu meidou hibikase te wa bye bye bye mousu koshi dake tomodachi de iyou ze konkai wa Kaze ga fukisarashi nao susumu suna no wakusei sa |-| Español= Truenos vuelan de un lado a otro en una fosa de arena vacía, Unos sonidos sin valor que erosionan la vida, No crecerá hierba hasta el próximo milenio, Es un planeta de arena. En tal condición, es nuestro destino ser desgastados, Sin lugar al que ir, un satélite colisiona, Lleno de señales de "No entrar", Este es un planeta de arena. Caminando descuidadamente, rogando por llegar al final, Si aún estas vivo, entonces respóndeme. Yeah, otro día más el sol se pone, Lo cual significa que hasta que vuelva a la normalidad, bye bye bye, Si algo te viene a la mente, entonces camina, No dejes atrás ningun arrepentimiento, Yeah, el cielo es dividido por una tormenta electrica, El retumbo hace eco, es un bye bye bye, Seamos amigos sólo un poquito más esta vez. Ahora que lo pienso, hoy es nuestro feliz cumpleaños, Decoremos las cosas con la forma que queramos, Y alrededor de este pastel que es puro sentimentalismo, Cantemos una canción. Brindemos frente a las tumbas de las masas, Asi es, la vida nació por un Melt Shock, Apresurémonos antes de que el pozo se seque, Y dejemos este lugar. Hey, hey, hey, tú y yo, ¿quieres una cita? Me pregunto que pensarás de este desierto obsoleto, Ahora mismo, pah-papah, ven y aparece, mi héroe, Por favor, salva a quienes estamos perdidos. Vamos a despegar más lejos, ¡Hip-hip-hurra! celebra y avanza, Por el reverso del mosaico de esa pista de baile, Son los restos de aquellos tiempos Con tu pistola de rayos ve y bang-ba-bang-bang, Chicos y chicas, canten sobre la esperanza que encontraran, Sus sonidos electrónicos de recuerdos asombrosos y sin precedentes. Asombro, pesar, enojo, locura, rogando por llegar al final, Si no vas a dejar a tu corazón morir, entonces responde rápido. Yeah, no hay duda de que Boys Don't Cry, Lo cual significa que hasta que nos reconciliemos, bye bye bye, Dime si recuerdas, esa canción tan confusa como un sueño, Yeah, un rayo láser ondea en el aire Apuntando a la distancia, es bye bye bye, Guíanos hacia el castillo en el cielo. Canta y baila, feliz cumpleaños, Plantemos un manzano en el desierto, Da la vuelta y bye bye, Después de esto, quien quiera podrá hacer lo que quiera, Canta y baila, feliz cumpleaños, Plantemos un manzano en el desierto, Después de esto, quien quiera podrá hacer lo que quiera. Yeah, otro día más el sol se pone, Lo cual significa que hasta que vuelva a la normalidad, bye bye bye, Si algo te viene a la mente, entonces camina, No dejes atrás ningun arrepentimiento, Yeah, el cielo es dividido por una tormenta electrica, El retumbo hace eco, es un bye bye bye, Seamos amigos sólo un poquito más esta vez. Aún con el viento en contra avanzamos en este planeta de arena. Enlaces *Imagen oficial en la página de Minakata Laboratory. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canción publicada en 2017